Trapped in a New World
by LonerTromboner
Summary: Kyle is a shy, Pokémon-loving 15-year-old. After going to bed one night after playing some Pokémon, he woke up in the Kalos region. With only a Zorua as company, Kyle must find his way back and save Kalos from destruction.


As the morning sun's light eliminated the previous night's darkness, all that could be heard was the beautiful noise of the 7:00 AM Monday morning alarm clock.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh," Kyle groaned. He quickly turned it off and silenty crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

The 15-year-old examined himself in the mirror. He had a skinny, yet tall physique, around 6 feet tall, and had a bit of muscle on him thanks to puberty. However, Kyle had asthma, so he wasn't able to do anything really strenuous, at least not for a long period of time. He took his glasses off his brown eyes, and chuckled at his messy, brown hair.

"How does my hair do that?" he laughed. Everyone at school loved his laugh. Teachers, classmates, they were mesmerized by his laugh. Even with this, he wasn't much of a people person. He was shy, and had a bit of a stutter. He didn't like being around people, and wasn't much of a leader.

Kyle showered quickly and hurried into his room to escape the frigidness of the hallway between the bathroom and bedroom. He changed quietly, as to not wake his brother, with whom he shared a room. After putting on socks, jeans, and a t-shirt, Kyle brushed his hair, parted just above his left eye.

His brother, Zack, hadn't woken up yet, so Kyle did so. As he went downstairs, he said good morning to his sister, parents, and, most importantly, the cat.

Kyle did the usual; have breakfast, brush his teeth, grab his phone, (3)DS, and albuterol, his asthma medicine, and put his textbooks and notebooks in his backpack. Zack and their sister, Lexi, were just finishing up. Zack drove them all to school, and were a little early, enough time to get to class. Everyone went separate ways to his or her class.

Kyle was a straight-A student, minus a B here or there. He was always the one to go to if someone needed help on an assignment, or needed to copy one. He was fairly popular and had a plethora of friends, thanks to his smarts, laugh, and sassy, albeit rude, personality. But despie all this, he was always nervous around people and never could talk to people because of this.

First class up was Spanish. He had a test, but finished it rather quickly, due to its simplicity. Kyle hardly ever tried in Spanish yet he still got good grades. Next up was AP US History, it was a tough class, but still got through it. Honors Biology was next, followed by Band, in which he played the trombone. After, it was lunchtime, then, Algebra 2, then Honors English. Kyle met up with Zack and Lexi, and then went home.

"So how was your day, Kyle?" Zack said, trying to start a conversation. "It was good," he replied, "I had a test in Spanish, and some other random things. It was more or less the same." "And is that a good thing?" "Yeah, it is. I like knowing what to do before doing it."

The trio of siblings arrived home soon thereafter, and finally got to relax after a long week of school. Kyle grabbed something to eat, and scurried up to his room to play Pokémon.

Pokémon. Oh, how much he loved his Pokémon. Just say the name and he'll come. He was like the resident Pokémon expert. His friends would try to find something he didn't know, but he always knew. Kyle was now fighting the champion, Diantha. "I'm so close!" he thought. "Just one more hit, and..."

_Critical hit!_

The battle ended, and Kyle felt his heart beat quickly.. He had one Pokémon left, and was low on health, with no Potions to heal it. The credits rolled, and he turned his 3DS off. He did his homework quickly, which included an essay, talked with his family, before heading back up to his room, where Zack was already out cold. Kyle played some Smash Bros. and watched Attack on Titan before turning his Wii U off.

As he lay in bed, he listened to the sounds outside. Bugs chirping, cars driving past, it was almost hypnotizing. The last thing he heard was the sound of his fan, slowly rotating.

During his slumber, Kyle had a dream. But even for a dream, it was outlandish. He started out in his room playing Pokémon X, just after beating Diantha. Pretty normal for a dream. Kyle stared in disbelief when he saw Diantha looking at him. " Kyle, are you there? We need you. Yes, we in Kalos need you. Come see us in Lumiose City." Shrugging it off as something in the game, He didn't seem to care. It was a dream after all. Weird-ass things occurr in dreams, you know? The last thing in the dream was a bright flash and the screen becoming ever so bigger, as if were sucking him in. Kyle tried to fight it, but was soon overwhelmed.

As Kyle awoke, the only thing he noticed was his new surroundings. He woke up just after dawn. There were trees all around him, with breaks scattered throughout for small patches of grass. "This must be one of those lucid dreams." He tried to wake himself through whatever methods he could think of. "Why am I not waking up?" he said, growing exceedingly worried. He checked his pockets. He had his phone, 3DS, albuterol, and wallet. He knew that he didn't sleep with things in his pockets. He checked the time, and it was 7:08 in the morning. He tried to call someone.

Taking another look around, he noticed a backpack lying on the ground. "Who would leave this here? Was someone expecting me?" Kyle began to search through it. "There's... my phone and 3DS chargers, a first-aid kit, food, water, bedding, including a tent, and... a Pokéball. Great. Time to be the very best, like no one ever was.

He went down the list. No answer from Mom, Dad, Zack, anyone. "Fuck! Of course it doesn't work! Why do I have disgustingly bad luck?" Kyle checked his other pockets. His 3DS, complete with Pokémon X, and asthma inhaler were still functional, and everything was still in his wallet. "But only these three things? My inhaler for asthma makes sense, but why would whoever placed me here give me those other things?" Kyle questioned no one.

"Am I stuck in here because of that dream? But dreams aren't real!" Kyle shouted, in denial. "She said to go to Lumiose City. But why me, and from a different universe at that? What do I offer that could be of any use to the people here?" Kyle sat around until finally building up enough courage to explore. "I guess I should get going; it's the only information I have; head to Lumiose City."

With a sigh, Kyle started walking through the woods, hoping to find something. A town, pathway, exit, it didn't matter. Some time later, he'd found a pathway. Kyle took out his phone to check the time. 7:40. After putting it away, Kyle noticed a sign. "Santalune Forest," it said. Kyle, knowing that Santalune City was just beyond, walked down the path.

A rustle in the bushes behind him startled Kyle. "Who's the-" A wild Pansage leaped out, and caught Kyle off guard, but was intercepted by...

"A Zorua? But... they can't be found here! Only on Route 20 and the Pokémon Village can Zoroark be found!" The Zorua looked at Kyle, bewildered. Looking at it again, Kyle felt a connection with it. He knew that it would help him, but he didn't know why.

Accepting his newly-found friend, they exited the forest, greeted by Route 3 and the sight of Santalune City.

"Let's go," Kyle said to the Zorua. They walked down the road, wondering why the Pokémon world was in need of him.

I'd known ever since I hatched that I was special. When I hatched whoever was around me bowed down to me. Others treated me like a god, and my parents catered to my every need.

A few years had passes and I started to get strange visions, perhaps premonitions of the future. I saw this... human. I sensed that there was something different about this human. Something otherworldly resonated from him. He was important.

I consulted my parents about these visions and they told me what had occurred.

My parents were taking a nature late in the night. They were admiring the luster of the moon when there was a blinding flash coming from the moon. It soon ended, and in front of them was an egg. They took it home, and some weeks later, I hatched. My parents hypothesized that my visions probably came from how I appeared. They perceived these visions as a sign and sent me on my way.

I walked for days, cutting through towns and rural areas, until I reached a forest that seemed very familiar. "This must be that forest from my dreams," I thought. The sun was just beginning to rise. Continuing deeper into the forest, I saw a human male lying on the ground, probably unconscious. He looked relatively unscathed. Upon closer examination, I realized that this was the boy from those visions.

He started to stir in his sleep so I darted behind some trees. He stood up and was extremely worried. After spouting some nonsense about dreams and other things, he decided to start walking, so I followed suit, still managing to stay out of sight.

The boy had reached the end of the forest, when he heard something nearby. Thinking it was myself, I froze. Instead, a Pansage leaped from a bush. In a matter of seconds, I leapt from the tree I was on and defeated it.

I landed in front of him. He said something about Zorua not being found here, so I was puzzled why he would think of that instead of thanking me. I jumped on his shoulder, and we began to head out of the forest.

As we were walking, I noticed how frail he was. He couldn't even stand up to a Pansage! What a wimp! But one look at him made me rethink that.

He could save us. I needed to protect him at all costs.

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's short/not very good, but it's my first story and I want to thank you for reading. And I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue, so I'll try to have more. If you have any criticism, tips, etc., leave them in the comments. I'm also open to OCs and ideas on how the story should progress. Also, what should I name the Zorua (it's female)? Also, did you like the POV change? I might try to do that more often.**

**Format for the OCs (Pokémon or human):**

**Species: (human or Pokémon, which Pokémon)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Name:**

**Physical desc.:**

**Personality desc.:**

**Special Attributes/Skills: (Nothing outlandish, like regeneration, but memorized the English dictionary, things like that)**

**And that's it. Please keep everything realistic if you make a character. Thanks for reading, and please review.**


End file.
